


To Feel Again

by TeamDamon



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Endgame fix it, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinda, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, blink and you’ll miss it sambucky, canon compliant except Steve didn’t go back and stay with Peggy, he just had his dance and then came back, lots of feels, post Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamDamon/pseuds/TeamDamon
Summary: She turned her hand over on the bar, palm up, and watched her fingers as wisps of red power flitted between them. “Do you miss me, or this?”Steve looked from her fingers to her eyes, not hesitating to look into them with unwavering sincerity. “You, Wanda.”—A year after the events of Endgame, Wanda comes home to Avengers Tower and to her family. It’s not the same but it’s still the closest thing she has to home, and it may even hold a pleasant surprise or two as well.





	To Feel Again

**Author's Note:**

> I’m writing two different stucky fics right now and decided to also write this on the side because I have no self control lol. I’m growing more and more fond of this pairing as I write it and may add more to this later but for now it’s just a oneshot. Let me know what you guys think! Thank you big time to MorningGlory2 for helping me so much with this!!

One last swipe of deep plum lipstick and Wanda closed the tube with a soft click, looking herself over in the mirror. She was as ready as she’d ever be, she decided as she grabbed her clutch and made for the door. 

 

She hadn’t been to a party in... well, how long had it been? Years, she realized as she left her old room in Avengers Tower and stepped to the elevator that would take her to the penthouse. She wasn’t much in the mood for a party but Pepper was the most persuasive woman she knew, and when she’d invited Wanda a few days ago while they were enjoying a tea party hosted by Morgan, she wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

 

_You’re still so young_ , Pepper had told her, sipping her empty princess cup.  _You should come. Dress up, drink, have fun with your friends. Enjoy that youth while you still have it._

 

But Wanda didn’t feel young. She hadn’t since Sokovia, since the bomb dropped on her home and turned her world upside down. And now, after everything she had experienced since then - including death itself - dressing up for parties seemed almost laughably juvenile. 

 

But here she was anyway, in a form fitting short black dress and deep ruby-hued pumps, long wavy hair back to its natural soft brown color, her favorite rings on well-manicured black-polished fingers, and she couldn’t help but feel a bit ridiculous. 

 

But... part of moving on was doing things outside of one’s comfort zone. At least that’s what her therapist kept telling her, and the woman hadn’t steered her wrong yet. 

 

The elevator dinged softly and Wanda stepped off, blinking in surprise at quite how full the penthouse was. Music was playing loud - Rhodey was playing DJ and Scott was trying to hijack his position - and Thor and the Guardians were in for a visit, which meant the liquor was flowing at nearly unprecedented rates. Sam and Bucky were bickering over the pool table - something about Bucky’s arm giving him an unfair advantage, which led to Bucky making an innuendo about Sam not having had that objection the night prior - and Carol and Valkyrie were arm wrestling at the bar while Peter, understandably, watched in sheer awe and recorded it on his phone. 

 

Pepper, Maria and May were enjoying cocktails at a table together. Nebula and Gamora were playing a rather heated game of foosball, and Dr. Strange was rolling his eyes as Wong and Peter Quill faced off in the second most intense dance off of the millennia. Even Clint was there, Laura on his arm laughing as Bruce animatedly told them some crazy story about his time on Sakaar, and even though Wanda still wasn’t sure she was quite in the partying mood... she couldn’t help but smile a little. This was her family, for better or worse, and she’d missed them. 

 

“Wanda?”

 

She turned and raised her brows in surprise at the sight of none other than Steve Rogers, approaching from her left and wearing his own surprised smile. “Steve,” she smiled back, accepting the warm hug that he immediately pulled her into. “I didn’t know you would be here tonight.”

 

“Wasn’t expecting to see you either,” he replied as he pulled away. “How are you? You look good.”

 

She glanced over him and his casual but flattering all-black ensemble, leather jacket and form fitting jeans creating quite the sight to behold. “Thanks, so do you,” she chuckled, and he blushed like he always did whenever someone paid him a compliment. “Not working tonight?”

 

He shook his head. “Giving all the new recruits the whole weekend off. I try to be a good boss sometimes.”

 

She raised a brow, smiling. “Really? Since when? I can count on one hand the number of weekends you let me take off when you trained me.”

 

Steve shrugged a bit sheepishly. “Well, I knew you could take it.” Then he grinned and asked, “Want a drink? Let me see if I remember... vodka amaretto sour?”

 

“Impressive,” she nodded, following him as he began heading towards the bar. “You sure you don’t wanna card me first, Captain America?”

 

He tossed a playful glare over his shoulder. “You know what, Maximoff...”

 

She laughed and then let out a faint squeak of surprise when Laura all but barreled into her unexpectedly. “Wanda!” She exclaimed, pulling Wanda into a suffocating hug as Clint looked on in sympathy. “You came! Thank God, I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages! Come on,” she took Wanda’s hand and began to drag her away. “You’re gonna help me beat Clint at darts.”

 

Wanda shrugged at Steve helplessly as she was pulled away and Steve waved her off with a smile and a mouthed  _I’ll bring it to you_ _._ Wanda mouthed back her thanks and already felt more at peace than she had in ages, even as three darts were shoved into her hand and Laura began ranting about how obnoxious Clint was about his “unbeatable” status in any game involving aiming skills. 

 

It was good to be home, she thought, even if home wasn’t quite what it used to be. 

 

—

 

Over the next few hours, Wanda drank and danced and beat both Bucky and Sam at pool (without the aid of her magic), sang karaoke with Carol and May, and she also laughed more than she had in longer than she cared to remember. Pepper had been right after all - she’d needed this, even if she couldn’t shake the nagging guilt in the back of her mind for enjoying herself while those that she’d lost couldn’t. 

 

Few others understood those feelings better than the man she ended up sitting at the bar with as the party began to wind down, the atmosphere shifting from raucous to quiet as the clock inched closer to the wee hours of the morning. 

 

Sipping water rather than alcohol - Wanda could only drink so much, her powers far too great to risk losing control of them - she asked Steve softly, “So how have you been, really?”

 

He quirked a small, knowing smile, glancing over at her. “I could ask you the same thing.”

 

“I’m sure you can figure out the answer to that.”

 

He nodded slightly. “Yeah. Where’ve you been?”

 

“All over,” she sighed, tracing the rim of her glass absently. “First I went home. But Sokovia hasn’t felt like home since my parents died. So I just... wandered, I guess. Tried to forget.”

 

“How’d that work out for you?”

 

She gave him a sad smile. “How’s it working out for you?”

 

Steve clenched his jaw, looking down at the half-empty beer in front of him. 

 

“It’s nice to be here again,” Wanda said, looking around the familiar space, the first place she’d lived following Pietro’s death. “This really is the only family I have left. But I just... I see him everywhere.”

 

“Vision?”

 

Wanda nodded, forcing her eyes to stay dry as emotions she was terrible at suppressing rose up. “It never stops hurting.”

 

“No,” Steve agreed. “It doesn’t.”

 

“Why didn’t you stay with her?” Wanda asked, unable to hold back the question. “When you put the stones back. I would have, in your shoes.”

 

Steve shook his head, a resigned sort of sadness coloring his features and making him look much older than the Steve who’d taken her under his wing all those years ago. “I thought about it. But it just... couldn’t happen. Wouldn’t have been right. Peggy had a life without me. A good life. I couldn’t take that from her. And I couldn’t leave everyone here, not after everything that happened. I don’t think I could have lived with myself.”

 

“What about Sharon?” Wanda asked curiously. “Weren’t you and her close?”

 

“Didn’t work out,” Steve sighed. “We tried for awhile. Worked on paper, not quite in practice.”

 

Wanda frowned. “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay,” Steve smiled. “It’s just life. I’m grateful for what I have. For what we’ve rebuilt.”

 

Wanda nodded. “You’ve been busy. The new compound, the new team. The foundation.”

 

Steve nodded back. He, Pepper and Bruce had created a foundation in Natasha’s honor to care for orphans across the globe, with an emphasis on the ones who’d aged out of foster care or had slipped through the cracks. It was still getting on its feet, but it was one of the primary reasons that Steve got up in the morning. “Any chance of getting my favorite witch back on the team?”

 

Wanda grinned at his words and looked away, shaking her head. “Not sure I’m ready for that yet. Besides, the pay isn’t so great anyway.”

 

“Look, if you want a raise, all you gotta do is ask,” Steve teased. “I’ll throw in a new uniform, too, all your design. And the best suite at the compound. Name it, it’s yours.”

 

She raised her brows, impressed. “You’re that desperate to have me back?”

 

“Maybe,” he shrugged. “I miss you.”

 

As nice as those words were to hear, Wanda had a hard time accepting them. She turned her hand over on the bar, palm up, and watched her fingers as wisps of red power flitted between them. “Do you miss me, or this?”

 

Steve looked from her fingers to her eyes, not hesitating to look into them with unwavering sincerity. “You, Wanda.”

 

His words, heartwarming as they were, brought of a twinge of sadness within her chest. She looked away and muttered, “I’m not what I was.”

 

“That’s okay,” Steve replied. “None of us are. We just... gotta try to make the best of it all.”

 

“Still so optimistic,” Wanda chuckled, bringing a sheepish smile to Steve’s face. “Nice to see some things never change.”

 

“Change is okay. And inevitable. The question is what you do with it,” Steve replied. “And I know you, Wanda. You’re a fighter. You’ve got more strength in your little finger than most men do in their whole bodies - and I don’t mean that literally, although that’s true too.”

 

Wanda grinned again. He certainly wasn’t wrong. “That’s a nice way to think of it,” she admitted. “Though I guess... it doesn’t feel that way most of the time. I’m either angry or sad or... numb,” she grimaced slightly. “And that’s the worst part. Feeling nothing.”

 

Steve reached out a gentle, comforting hand to her upper arm, his skin warm against hers. “Then come home. You have people here who care about you. People who’ll help you.” He paused. “People who miss you.”

 

She nodded slightly, appreciating his words and gesture for the comforts that they were. “I’ll think about it,” she replied, and it was all that she could commit to for the time being. 

 

“Okay. And I meant it about the raise.”

 

She laughed softly. “Trying to buy me off. Not very Captain America-like of you.”

 

He shrugged, shooting her a bit of a mischievous look. “Well, Captain America doesn’t have to know, does he?”

 

“Is that what you tell yourself before you break international laws?”

 

“Nah, Captain America’s fine with that,” Steve joked. “Rules are made to be brokenand all that.”

 

“Ooh,” she chuckled. “You’re a lot more fun than CNN makes you out to be, huh?”

 

“Oh,” he grinned back, eyes flickering downwards - to where, she wasn’t sure, it was so fast - “you have no idea.”

 

It was clear that he meant that as a joke, and yet... Wanda had no idea how to answer it. She’d never seen Steve quite this playful, never seen that little glint in his eyes before. He’d always been wound so tightly but now he wasn’t, maybe thanks to the closure he’d gotten from his journey through time, and he was older now and seemingly more self-assured. Some of that crushing weight on his shoulders was lifted, and it looked damn good on him. 

 

_Really_ damn good. 

 

“I should go to bed.”

 

It wasn’t what she’d planned on saying, but mild panic got the best of her. 

 

Steve blinked and then checked his watch, eyes widening when he saw the time. “Shit. Yeah, it’s late. Sorry for keeping you up.”

 

“It’s okay, I’ve had fun. This was nice,” she assured him, getting to her feet and feeling a bit wobbly on them despite being mostly sober. 

 

Steve stood up with her, offering a steady hand. “Let me walk you to your room.”

 

“Oh I’m fine, you don’t need to -“

 

“I know I don’t, but I’d like to.”

 

“It’s just a few floors down and -“

 

“I know, but just for my peace of mind,” Steve shrugged. “Please?”

 

Wanda let out a sigh and relented. Damn Steve and his gentlemanly ways, but mostly damn her wandering brain for suddenly going places it had no business in going. “Okay. If you insist.”

 

Wanda spent the entire brief trip back to her room wondering if she’d drank more than she’d realized or if she was just imagining things. She’d never thought of Steve like this before - at least she didn’t _think_ that  she had - and it made a wave of irrational guilt wash over her. 

 

She was grieving still, only just over a year having passed since she’d lost Vision, and she didn’t want to want anyone else. It felt wrong - it might always feel wrong, she feared - but what could she do? She was only human, and Steve was one of the few men she trusted with her life. Surely this was normal, she reasoned, but it didn’t make it any less vexing. 

 

By the time they made it to her door, she was a mess on the inside but impressively composed on the outside. He walked her to her door, his hands in his pockets, and Wanda turned to him with a smile when they arrived. “Thanks for walking me here, even if you had no reason to.”

 

“Thanks for humoring me,” Steve smiled back. “Can you do me a favor and think over what we talked about?”

 

She nodded. “I’ll let you know when I decide.”

 

“Okay. You’ve got my support no matter what. You know that.”

 

“Thank you.” They reached for each other at the same time, falling into another friendly embrace that felt a little different than their previous hug had. It was all in her head, she was sure, but that was of little help. He was warm and tall and familiar and safe and she didn’t want to let go, but she had to eventually. 

 

Once they drew apart, Wanda made the mistake of looking up and meeting his eyes. Seeing just the smallest hint of tenderness in his gaze, of that same touch-starved loneliness she drowned in every day of her life, kept her feet rooted to the spot and her hands on his shoulders. He didn’t look away either, hands lingering on her hips, and her heart began to pound in her ears. One of them had to do something - to either pull away or pull closer - but they were each frozen by the same fear, and she didn’t need to read his mind to know that. 

 

But she was younger than him and more impulsive than him, so it was easier for her to be the one to make the move. She inched closer to him, eyes drifting down to his lips, and just as her lips nearly brushed his... she changed course and kissed his cheek instead, terrified of compromising the friendship and camaraderie between them. 

 

He let out a breath as she pulled away, his eyes confused and concerned as they met hers. She blinked a few times and took her hands off of him, muttering an apology before turning and opening her door, all but flinging herself into her room and closing the door with a too-loud thud. 

 

Then she sunk back against the door, closing her eyes and muttering a slightly horrified “ _Fuck_ .”

 

Mentally berating herself and wondering what the hell was wrong with her, she stood there internally melting down until a soft knock on the door made her nearly jump out of her skin. Heart pounding in her ears again, she turned and reached for the door only to hesitate and, very briefly, wonder if climbing out a window and flying away was a viable escape option. 

 

Then she pulled herself together and opened the door to find Steve standing on the other side, that same damn confused look on his face. But before she could open her mouth and apologize for being an idiot he opened his first and murmured her name questioningly, and the unexpectedly low, rough tone of his voice made her stomach flip and cheeks flush. 

 

She leaned against the doorframe, closing her eyes. “I’m fine, Steve, I just - you can go.”

 

He took a step closer, his voice reaching out and touching her in ways that his body wasn’t. “... Do you want me to go?”

 

She opened her eyes, unable to give him an answer. She wanted to say no but couldn’t bring herself to take that step. Luckily for her, Steve had never been afraid to take control when a situation called for it. 

 

Gently, he pushed her door open and stepped inside. He quietly closed it behind him, and then it was just the two of them alone in darkness illuminated only by the bathroom light down the hall that Wanda had forgotten to turn off earlier. It cast enough light for them to  just see each other, eyes locked as Steve invaded her space and reached out to cup her cheek. 

 

She shivered at the innocent, soft touch and closed her eyes. 

 

“Wanda,” he purred, struck by her reactions to him. “Hey. Look at me.”

 

She shook her head. “When I look at you, it makes me want...” she let out a shuddering breath. “It makes me  _want_ .”

 

“It’s okay to want,” he whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

 

“I’m just... so sick of feeling nothing,” she confessed, gripping his leather-clad forearms to keep him close. “I want to feel again. Just once.”

 

He leaned in close, nose brushing hers, hand cupping her jaw. “I can make you feel. Just say the word.”

 

She couldn’t have resisted even if she’d wanted to. “Please,” she nearly whimpered, giving into the side of herself that she’d been ignoring for too long. Steve let out a faint whisper of a groan and tilted his head, kissing her cheek just as she’d kissed his, then inching down to kiss her jaw and then her neck. Her mouth dropped open and she tried not to gasp but she couldn’t help it. His lips were warm and soft and she was hypersensitive, feeling every kiss as if they were her firsts, and it felt only natural when he pushed her against the wall and her nails slid into his short blonde hair to hang on. 

 

He wreaked havoc on her neck, taking his time to find the spot that would make her moan and, when he found it, proving himself absolutely merciless. She couldn’t keep quiet, gasping in between soft little moans, her hands pushing at his jacket until he yanked it off without pulling away from her. Then his hands landed on her hips, large and firm and possessive in their grip, and she had to admit... she had never imagined Steve to be this confident as a lover. 

 

He trailed kisses down her collarbone and then her chest, only stopping once he reached the fabric of her dress. He ran his hands up and down her sides, slowly nosing his way back up until their lips were a breath apart. 

 

“You want this?” he asked roughly, tone laced with arousal that made her shiver. 

 

“Do you?” 

 

His grip on her hips tightened. “I asked you first, Wanda.”

 

The dominance in his tone was more than enough to make her gush. “Yes,” she replied quickly. “I want it.”

 

One hand slid up and over her belly, finding her breast and squeezing it through her dress. “I need you to be sure,” he warned, “because once I start I’m not gonna stop.”

 

She replied by pulling him close by the back of his neck and pressing her lips to his in a kiss that left no room for doubt as to her consent. She kissed him long, deep and filthy, showing him just how sure she truly was, and when she pulled away she looked up into his eyes and asked, “Does that feel sure to you?”

 

Without breaking the searing eye contact between them, Steve murmured, “F.R.I.D.A.Y?”

 

“Yes, Captain Rogers.”

 

“No interruptions.” 

 

Wanda shivered. 

 

“Not a problem, sir.”

 

—

 

Wanda had never expected to be carried to her bedroom and tossed down on her bed by a ravenous Steve Rogers but that was exactly what happened mere moments later. He pulled and clawed at her dress like an animal and she loved it, returning the favor until he was down to just boxer briefs and she in lacy little panties and nothing else. 

 

He knelt on the bed and pulled her into his lap, one hand cupping her breast as he groaned, “ _God_ , look at you.  _Fuck_ ...”

 

She grinned, biting her lip and grinding down on his hardness slowly. “So you’re not a virgin after all?”

 

His eyes flashed up to hers. “No, I’m not a fuckin’ virgin. Who told you I was?”

 

She grinned and shrugged. “It’s just a common belief. That you might be inexperienced.”

 

He replied by tossing her down on her back and telling her, “Take off those panties and open up your legs and I’ll show you how fuckin’ experienced I am.”

 

God, he was fun. This was exactly what she’d needed, she realized as she did as she was told and bared herself to him entirely, letting her legs fall open without any shame. His eyes fell to her core instantly, darkening as he pushed her thighs further apart and moved to settle between them, humming, “Oh,  _baby_ ... s o  pretty, so  wet .” He dragged a finger through her wetness, making her entire body tremble as he admired the effect he’d had upon her. “You’re  drenched . All down your thighs... fuck, I could paint you like this.”

 

It was a strangely sweet thing to say, and she didn’t expect him to be so seemingly awestruck by her body’s natural reactions to him. She opened her mouth to speak but then fell silent when he licked long and hot right where she needed it. All rational thought flew out the window with his mouth on her, nothing else in the world mattering besides the two of them and the moment unfolding all around them. 

 

He devoured her like she was his first meal in ages, gripping her hips to hold her still and making hungry little noises that rumbled wonderfully against her sensitive flesh. She couldn’t help but watch, the view absolutely intoxicating, and when she reached down to brush away a few stray blonde locks from his eyes, he glanced up at her and she nearly came on the spot. 

 

Instead she dropped her head back to the pillow, keeping her fingers in his hair as he tightened his hands on her hips and redoubled his efforts. His tongue was relentless, his mouth hot and perfect and the best part was how much he seemed to be enjoying himself. He was grinding down on the bed in sync with his movements, groaning into her as he got just enough friction to provide a little bit of relief, and _that_ was  what pushed her over the edge. Her fingers curled tight around his hair as she cried out, coming with an intensity that had been missing from her life from so damn long that it was like taking a huge breath of fresh air after nearly suffocating. She felt alive and free for those blissful few moments, and it was everything that she had needed and more.

 

But it wasn’t quite enough. She was far from satisfied, biting her lip and opening her eyes as Steve kissed his way up her body. His eyes connected with hers and he grinned a little bit as he kissed the underside of her breast, biting at it gently before lavishing attention on her nipple. Moaning softly under a fresh wave of arousal, fairly sure that the sheets beneath her were soaked by now, Wanda scratched her nails through his scalp and arched into his mouth as she groaned, “ _Steve_ ...”

 

He hummed in reply and then moved to her other breast, making sure to meet her gaze as his tongue flicked and played and sent little shocks of pleasure straight to her core. When his lips started to curl up into a little grin, she grabbed his face and pulled him up for a kiss so passionate it was nearly sloppy, and when she felt his hardness grinding against her thigh through his briefs, she decided enough was enough and, with a mere flick of her wrist, tore them off and sent them flying across the room in a burst of red. 

 

Steve froze for a moment, breaking the kiss and gazing down at her with an amused sort of expression. Wanda smirked back and hooked her leg over his hip, flipping them over and straddling his waist. He stared up at her as if in awe as she teased him, hands on his chest as she rocked her hips and rubbed herself against his cock, watching his eyes soak her in like she was some kind of goddess. 

 

“You know,” she murmured as his hands ran up her sides, over her breasts and back down again, “I always thought you saw me as a child.”

 

He shook his head, trailing his thumb across her thigh to rub at her clit, making her hips stutter. “Maybe at first. Not anymore. Not for a long time.”

 

She sighed at his touch, rocking into it. Everything he said, she knew that he meant it. He was so damn honest, she wasn’t sure he even knew how to lie. 

 

“Tell me what you want, sweetheart,” he murmured, making her gasp by sliding two fingers deep inside of her. She welcomed the intrusion, riding his fingers and shivering when he added, “C’mon, tell me.”

 

“Want you to fuck me,” she replied lowly, a thrust of her hips accentuating her words. “Make me feel it tomorrow.”

 

That was all it took to make him growl and flip her back over, taking her leg and pulling it over his hip as he aligned them just right, smoothly enough that it was further proof of his sexual experience... not that she needed it, or ever had. He kissed her long and hard as he slowly pushed inside of her, swallowing her gasp as she relished the almost-pain of the stretch. It had been a long time, too long, but it made the moment all the more intense and she wouldn’t dare complain. 

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Steve breathed against her lips, brows furrowed and eyes shut tight, fully seated within her now and taking a moment to calm himself, “you’re so damn  _tight_ .”

 

She grinned and bit at his lower lip, loving the low groan she got in reply. “Too much to handle, Captain?”

 

His retort was taking her hands and pinning them to the bed over her head, eyes flashing as he pulled nearly all the way out and thrust back in sharply. “You tell me, Maximoff.”

 

She moaned in delight and surprise, enjoying his display of power and dominance even if they both knew it was superficial. She could throw him off of her and tear him limb from limb without breaking a sweat and they both knew it, but that made her submission all the sweeter - she let him hold her down because she loved it, craved it, and trusted him to take care of her. She knew it wasn’t something he would take for granted. 

 

He started rolling his hips slowly, building a deep but languid rhythm, wanting to savor this and make it last. She met each thrust with one of her own, arching her back and gasping as he sucked bruises into her neck, fingers entwined with hers and cock hitting places inside of her that she’d all but forgotten about. He felt like nothing short of heaven, and it wasn’t long before his lazy pace wasn’t enough anymore. 

 

“Faster,” came her whispery demand, and he was quick to comply. He let go of her hands to prop himself on one arm, his other wrapping around her lower back to hold her up at a better angle as he started _really_ fucking  her. She held on to his hair with one hand and let the other slide down his back until reaching his ass, gripping it and pushing him to move faster, deeper. He was more than happy to oblige, not holding back and snapping his hips with an increasing ferocity that had her moaning loud and careless. 

 

“ _God_ ,” he groaned in her ear, the two of them moving in sync in a desperate, unrelenting rhythm, racing each other to the edge. “Fuck,  _Wanda_ ...”

 

Hearing her name like that on his lips, low and heavy and dripping with want, Wanda shivered and felt that tight coil low in her gut begin to unravel. “Steve, I’m - I -“

 

“Me too,” he murmured, pressing a lust-fueled kiss to her lips. “Go on, sweetheart, come for me, let me feel it.”

 

She couldn’t help but obey, an orgasm even better than her first washing over her from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes. It was utterly exquisite, so much so that a scarlet-tinged shockwave flashed through Steve and then through the room, shaking the walls and testing the integrity of the windows as Steve, in awe of Wanda and her power, came harder than he had in possibly his entire life. 

 

Drifting back to reality underneath Steve’s considerable weight, his breath warm and heavy against her collarbone, was a sweet and lazy experience. Wanda kept her eyes closed, humming with deep satisfaction as she wrapped her arms around him, their bodies still joined. He felt so damn good on her, around her, inside of her, and she wasn’t willing to let him go anytime soon. Thankfully, he seemed to be on the same page. 

 

When one of them finally broke the spell, it was by Steve leaning up to press a kiss to the corner of her mouth. She opened her eyes and watched him gaze down at her, expression fond and soft and full of things that made her heart skip a beat. 

 

“You’re beautiful, you know that?”

 

She smiled. “You’re not so bad yourself, Steve.”

 

He smiled back but added, “I’m serious, Wanda.”

 

“So am I.”

 

He didn’t doubt her sincerity. He kissed her softly as he carefully slid out of her, pulling her into his chest with one arm as his other pulled the covers up and over them. Neither could be bothered to clean up or do anything that meant leaving the bed or each other, not now. 

 

She settled against him, his heartbeat a comforting and steady thump under her ear. He kissed the top of her head through her hair and murmured, “It’s okay if I stay?”

 

She hummed, closing her now-sleepy eyes. “As long as you make coffee in the morning.”

 

“Deal,” he grinned, fingers dancing lazily up and down her spine. “Though I can’t promise I won’t wake up in the middle of the night and have to have you again.”

 

She grinned against his chest, butterflies fluttering low in her belly at the mere thought. “Can you promise that you  will ?”

 

He chuckled low and dark, hand drifting to her ass to give it a little squeeze. “Shouldn’t be a problem.”

 

She smiled to herself as she began to drift off, her last thought before falling into a deep - though soon interrupted - sleep being a mental reminder to thank Pepper for twisting her arm into coming to the party tonight. 

 

Maybe, just maybe, this was where she belonged after all. 


End file.
